L.L.L.
Lyrics Don't you give me your love 'n passion (Believe in love, even though, There're borders and disturbance and more I'm the only one who loves you Because I'm crazy about you) Let's ride to Hell I'll serve as we go I don't mind if we can die together as one Beyond the line - There's no end in sight (I) swear I'm–a- gonna be so fucking grateful Blessed word You are supreme Your commands, Your Highness I will always follow You give orders, I'll never decline You're the only one I'll call mine I don't know why - my love is cryin Won't say goodbye – I need more time Don't wanna die – Don't wanna cry Shift my soul closer! Don't you give me your love 'n passion I don't want our souls to let go Why don't we chase this instinct? Push it to the limit till it breaks apart Don't want to live in a world without you 'Cause there's no future quite like yours, so Kill it ... Kill it I'd be happy to kill it for my love! Go till the end Our visions a-''lock'' Gotta see it through with no resistance ahead Straight to you, my pure heart will fly Above the stars, yeah it's so fucking wonderful Hey, get out! I'm not asking nice But now you've reminded me to take out the trash Kick them out! No mercy to spare Your fate has been decided I'm in the dark – Can't see your eyes This lonesome hurts, so dark it burns Won't say goodbye – There's no time This pain's so suffocating! Won't you come and hold me ti-ight My affection; pure as crystal This love is overwhelming, But I'll never stop til I get what I want I wanna make it with you, baby So if I can gain your attention (I'll) risk it – Risk it I'm gonna risk it all for the two of ... us Marvel at the maze, Melting our love and hate, One and all, they fall Synthesizing into something new For a chance at freedom You don't know why my love is crying Stay at your side - All of my life Won't say goodbye – Don't wanna cry! Hold me a moment more! Don't you give me your love 'n passion Everything you are will be mine No, I don't need a reason, Hey is this a crime – I just wanna be loved Don't want to live in a world without you Yeah, I'll survive on only your love ! (I'll) get it ... Get it I can't resist – I'll get it for my love I'll spend my life for loving you Kill it – Kill it I imagine now, if you're mine It's like a paradise and heaven and more You are the only man who I love In my life and destiny and all Don't you give me your love 'n passion I know the border, it should be wrecked - GO!